


take me out (and take me home)

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: They were in the underground garage, in his car and should have been on their way home. But after Rhys had put the key in the ignition but before he could turn it, Feyre had awkwardly slid over the console and settled onto his lap.kinktober, day 18: risk/no protection + in a car





	take me out (and take me home)

“Babe” Rhys groaned, kissing down Feyre’s jaw as she writhed on top of him, letting out soft moans that urged him to shut up and just kiss her.

They were in the underground garage, in his car and should have been on their way home. But after Rhys had put the key in the ignition but before he could turn it, Feyre had awkwardly slid over the console and settled onto his lap.

The kiss she had given him was hard and fast and somehow filled with enough urgency that Rhys had grabbed her, forgetting whatever he should have been doing and kissing her back fiercely.

Only when Feyre began flicking open the buttons on his shirt, one by one, did Rhys’ mind catch up with his cock. “What are you doing?”

Feyre gave him a sultry look, her lips pulled into a soft smirk. “What does it look like?”

She leaned forward and pressed a nipping kiss to his collar bone, then down his chest and slid her hands into his shirt to drag her nails softly down his stomach. He groaned, letting his head fall back and pushing his hips up into her heat as Feyre’s lips followed her hands.

The car wasn’t too small, but with Feyre bending down and pressing teasing kisses along his hip bones, her back hit the steering wheel while her knees dug into his legs and the console and door on either side.

He reached for her, pulling her face back up and pressing another kiss to her lips. They were always so soft and plush and when she kissed him back, Rhys forgot how to breathe.

That is until he felt her hands working at his belt and slipping between their two bodies, rubbing at his cock through his pants.

“Not that I’m not loving this,” Rhys gasped out, pressing his forehead to Feyre’s shoulder and running his hands up and down her sides as he listened to the sound of his zipper being pulled down. “But why don’t we go home and continue this there?”

Feyre let out a soft huff, sitting up on her knees and unbuttoning her own jeans. “Counter idea. Why don’t we finish this now and by the time we get home, we’ll be ready for round two.”

He had no argument. He actually didn’t want to argue. So, he helped Feyre out of her jeans, pulling her panties down with them and then she was back on his lap. Her legs spread and his cock pressed against her folds.

When she gently began to rock back and forth, making him slide through the wetness of her core, they both moaned softly, gripping each other.

Her movements were slow, teasing and Rhys wasn’t sure which of them was suffering more. He held onto her tightly, urging her to move faster, to tilt her hips, to press down harder. He just needed more.

Feyre was panting above him, her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin through his shirt and lower lip caught between her teeth.

She looked divine like this. Like a dream made flesh. And Rhys wanted nothing but the be buried inside her. “Feyre, please.” He bit out, sliding his hands up until he pulled her flush against him and pressed his mouth to hers. “Please.”

She smiled against his lips and then shifted about for the glove compartment. It popped open and the tiny light flared brightly in the darkened car. Rhys leaned forward, digging around for a condom. His heart sank when he couldn’t find one.

Feyre, who had been watching him, let out a whine and dropped her head into his chest. “Fuck.”

He cupped her face, pulling her back up and kissing her slowly. He tried to get his body in control. Tried to get rid of the need to be inside her right that second, but Feyre’s blue-grey eyes were glowing.

She returned his kiss with more heat and then her hips were moving again. She was grinding down on him so hard that he could feel himself pushing against her entrance with each movement.

“Babe.” He warned, even as he moaned with each rocking of her hips.

“I want you inside me.” Feyre whispered, breathless and against his lips. “I think I might die if you don’t fuck me right now.”

As if their bodies were waiting for those words, her hips moved again and suddenly he was inside her. They both groaned, freezing as Feyre pushed her hips down until he was buried to the hilt.

“Feyre-” Rhys muttered, his eyes closed.

She let out a soft moan, moving her hips a little, before whispering back, “You want me to stop?”

“No.”

She began moving. Slowly, with each thrust, their movements sped up until both of them were covered in a thin coat of sweat and their panting breaths filled the silence of the car.

Rhys felt Feyre’s body tighten, felt her nails dig in deeper as she lost her rhythm and began to grind down on him harder, rubbing her clit against his pelvis with each forward motion of her body.

“Come for me, darling.” Rhys groaned, clenching his jaw as he watched Feyre throw her head back and move on him.

Her whole body shuddered, slowing and Rhys gripped her by her waist, fucking up into her as she came all over him.

Her muscles clenched around him so tightly that Rhys almost didn’t notice his own orgasm. One moment, he was watching Feyre’s parted mouth as she moaned through her release and in the next, he was coming inside her.

Feyre’s moans only grew louder and she hugged herself to his body tightly as he pulsed inside her.

Once both of them were finished, they remained like that. Panting and wrapped in each other’s arms and utterly spent. As the minutes passed, Rhys grew soft inside her and he could feel wetness trickle onto his thighs.

Feyre made a face, burying it in his shoulder and then she was giggling softly.

Rhys still wasn’t breathing properly, but asked, “What’s so funny?”

“I forgot how messy it gets when you’re not using condoms.” She said, looking up at him. Her lids were heavy, her cheeks flushed and Rhys didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight.

He smiled at her. “Darling, that’s not the only side effect.”

She rolled her eyes, swatting his chest playfully. “Shush, I’m too young to be a mom.”

Rhys let out a chuckle, leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. “But you’d be great at it.”

“Ugh.” Feyre groaned, but was smiling brightly. “Let’s just go home.”


End file.
